Top 11 F*ckups
NC: Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. As you all know, I am a perfect god among men who makes absolutely no mistakes whatsoever. Why? Pictures of scientists investigating things along with various machinary sounds. NC (Voiceover): Because I have a crack team of researchers and scientists who make sure that every single, solitary thing I put in my video is absolutely perfect. Not that I need them, being the messiah that I am, but even I like to be sure that everything is absolutely per... There is sudden static in the video NC: What? What was that? The static continues to cut to a new character on the show who looks an awful lot like the Nostalgia Critic, except he has long, greasy black hair, large glasses, and a buttoned up white shirt. Man: Hold it right there! NC: Uh! It's my most obnoxious fan, Douchy McNitpick. Douchy: I've watched every single one of your videos 37 times and have a shitload of mistakes that you should be hanged for. HANGED for! NC: OK. OK. As you probably guessed, I don't have a team of researchers and scientists who check over everything I do. It's all just me or the occasional onlooker. So, every once in a while, I make one or two little mistakes. Douchy: 35,670 to be exact! NC: ALL RIGHT! So, to make up for all my little faults, what do say we take a look back at all the times I messed something up. Douchy: Let's, Nostalgia Critic! Let's! NC: So, sit back and enjoy this laundry list of my greatest failures. This is the Top 11 Nostalgia Critic Muck-Ups. Douchy: It's Fuck-Ups, you fuck-up! NC: (mouthing) Thank You! The opening sequence features a clip of Ren and Stimpy, with superimposed words, including stupid, nitwit, idiot, dumbass, moron, etc. are shown, and then somehow meld themselves into new words. It also plays to the Weird Al song, Everything You Know is Wrong. Each numbering of each entry includes the Critic saying the number and Douchy saying the entry. Douchy (Voiceover): Number 11 - The actors from Power Rangers didn't leave because of their race! NC: (Voiceover) Although I sorta knew this to be true and was really making more of a joke about it, I said in my Power Rangers review that two of the actors left because the black boy was in a black suit and the Asian girl was in a yellow suit, which wasn't very PC. The actual leaving of the actors was NOT for that reason. In fact, the red ranger disappeared at this time as well. Why did they leave? I'm not really sure. Some say it was a money issue. Others say it was because they weren't popular enough. I personally don't know, and to be honest, I don't really know why you would need an excuse to leave the show, but the one I gave wasn't into it. However, I still think it was a little more than a coincidence that the black kid was put in a black suit and the asian kid was put in a yellow suit. NC: It's like giving a Mexican Power Ranger a sombrero. A picture of a Power Ranger toy, that is painted orange and given a sombrero. NC: (Voiceover) It just doesn't seem right. NC: So, again, apologies if anybody got the wrong idea. Douchy: You should be water-bordered in cow urine. NC: Shut up! Douchy: You Shut Up! Douchy (Voiceover): Number 10 - The banshee isn't the scariest nostalgic moment you frickin' idiot! NC (Voiceover): Again, thanks for the comment. Now, to be fair, this was the VERY FIRST Top 11 List I ever did, so it only makes sense that it wouldn't necessarily be the best. I put the banshee from Darby O'Gill and the Little People at number 1 because it really did scare the shit out of me, and still kinda does. NC: I just wet myself right now. It's that scary. NC (Voiceover): But the more I look at it, the more I realize it IS a pretty cheap effect. If you didn't see the movie, like a lot of people did, you didn't have any time to let the atmosphere build up, which I think is a big part of it. It probably would've been wiser to put Willy Wonka's demon tunnel at number 1, and then maybe throw the Wheelers in from Return to Oz in the other spot. But I don't care. I stil find this bitch scary, even if no one else does. Still, I should've thought more about it and what would be universally scary as opposed to what just scares me. If I went just by what scares me, half of the Pauly Shore movies would probably be on this list. Not one of my better picks, but just keep in mind that it was quite literally my first pick. Gedde Watanabe: STUPID! YOU'RE SO STUPID! Douchy (Voiceover): Number 9 - Why were you wearing eyeliner in the Superman countdown? NC: (Voiceover) This is one of my more embarrasing fuck ups. I actually filmed this review right after I filmed ANOTHER certain sketch. NC: A certain sketch that will never be named again! The theme from Melvin, Brother of the Joker is played NC: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! At least play a different song! The theme of Doug is played. The Critic then screams and shoots the screen black. NC: (Voiceover) So, yeah! I thought I got all the makeup off from that sketch, but obviously a dozen emails saying I look like a goth drag show proved me wrong. So I had to do the whole review looking like a pussy, end of story. NC: I mean it's not like I walk around wearing other women's apparel all the time. A picture of the Critic's head pasted onto Marilyn Monroe's body NC: Douchy! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT? Douchy: From my deepest hate of you. I also have a picture of you kissing Divine and doing the can-can with Hitler. Look! He's doing the can-can with Hitler. Ah ha ha ha! I'm funny. Ah ha ha ha! NC: I really hate you! Douchy: Ha! Douchy (Voiceover): Number 8 - Those weren't all Drew Struzan posters! NC: (voiceover) Yeah. It's pretty bad when a tribute to someone's work doesn't have a good chunk of their work. For example, this Star Wars poster wasn't his, and neither was this one for Follow that Bird. This and a couple of others were actually done by Steven Chorney, who's also a wonderful artist working in that same sort of Struzan style. In fact, I found out that he actually is often mistaken for Drew Struzan. So you can understand the messup. It's good work, though. If you don't know his stuff, definately check out his website (StevenChorney.com). It really kicks ass. With me saying it was Drew Struzan, however, it was just another one of my fuckups. But to be fair, Drew Struzan himself sent me an e-mail --I'm dead serious about this-- and said that most people that do interviews or stories about him always get the wrong posters. He also said, if anything, I was one of the closest he's ever seen to getting them all right. NC: So, (bites his thumb) UNH! Man: You moron! Douchy (Voiceover): Number 7 - The secret passage way in Bebe's Kid isn't impossible NC: (Voiceover) Now this one I will always defend, because I don't think I was wrong on this one. NC: If you don't remember the bit, here's how it went. Past NC: Well, apparently, going to the left side of the bookcase drops you off in one room and going to the right side of the bookcase drops you off in another. THAT'S JUST IM-POSSIBLE! I mean THINK about it. If a bookcase opens, it spins in a circle. That means there can only be one room, because if there was a wall separating the two rooms, the bookcase wouldn't open! NC (Voiceover): Now a lot of people have told me it CAN open up and lead to two different rooms if the wall dividing the two rooms stops at just where the bookcase stops turning. NC: True, but here's my argument. NC (voiceover): If the wall only goes THAT far, then technically you could just push the bookcase back a bit, and easily squeeze into the other room, meaning you're NOT just limited to where the bookcase leads you. The only way you wouldn't get through here is if you were the size of a hippo or something. And you're not. You're the size of a fucking little kid. So, in my opinion, this still makes no sense. NC: I fucked up? No! YOU FUCKED UP! NC (Voiceover): But to the credit of those who complained about this, I guess I can say that maybe I could've explained it a little better, and that technically can count as a fuck-up, then. NC: That's a horrible game anyway, so who gives a shit. Douchy: I do! If I can't trust an internet celebrity who watches cartoons, then who can I trust? NC: People with some expertise? Douchy: NOOOO! Douchy (Voiceover): Number 6 - That was a forklift in Barb Wire, not a bulldozer! NC (Voiceover): Yes, this is one of my more obvious mistakes. You don't have to be a construction worker to know the difference between a gad damn bulldozer and a forklift. Yet for some reason, I in fact did call a fortlift, a bulldozer. I don't know what I was thinking. It's so obviously a forklift. How could I get that wrong? Past NC (mocking the villian in the movie): Ha ha ha ha! A bulldozer! I'm driving a bulldozer! Ha ha ha! NC (Voiceover): Plus as many people pointed out, it forced my to leave out probably one of the most obvious jokes I ever could have put in a review. "He tried to kill me with a forklift!" from MST3K NC (Voiceover): It wouldn't be so bad if I just said it once, except for the fact I said it over and over again. Past NC: A bulldozer! Bulldozer? Bulldozer. I'm driving a Bulldozer! NC (Voiceover): So obviouly I couldn't just say it with a slip of a tongue, my tongue would be more slippery than a banana peel skating on greasy black ice. Douchy: That was forced. NC: SHUT UP! Douchy: You shut up! NC and Douchy yell and give swearing gesture to each other. NC: Next number! Douchy (Voiceover): Number 5 -That wasn't Art Carney in Last Action Hero. NC (Voiceover): Now some of you might not even know what I am talking about. First of all, he WAS in Last Action Hero. Wasn't he? He was the guy dies before he gets blown up. Little redundant.. but whatever. Well that's not what I said when I first did the review. Somehow I got it mixed up and thought the actor who played that theater projectionist was Art Carney and the other guy was someone else. When in fact the actor's real name was Robert Prosky. And of course, this is the guy Art Carney played. I actually caught this mistake fairly early on and actually switched the names around before I sent it our to be posted. But the switchings of the name was pretty obvious. The Audio from the Last Action hero review is played. The italicized words are the ones patched up by NC with the original audio. The words have totally different tone from the original audio. Past NC (Voiceover): Danny friend who's a projectionist at the movie theater played by Robert Prosky. Prosky offers him an advance screening. Danny gets to at the movie theater where Prosky is waiting. Kid has an amzing adventure, reunites with the Prosky ''character. '''NC': Well luckily I will never do something like that again. I mean I'm never gonna mistake Robert Prosky for someone like Art Carney ever again. Douchy: But wait a minute! I was the first person to see that review because I waited till 3 AM to watch it. And I heard you saying Art Carney! NC: Suck. It. NC (Voiceover): Actually he's right. Because for a whole entire day the wrong version was out. So thousands of people constantly heard me calling the wrong guy Art Carney over and over and over. But this wasn't my fault. I send the corrected version in but person who was posting videos at that time accidentally posted the wrong one. Happy-looking Mike Ellis is sitting next to NC. NC: And the person who posted that review is Mike Ellis. Now Mike Ellis has done lot for the site and he's a lot behind the scenes stuff and technical stuff. But, nevertheless, he made a mistake. (Looking at Mike Ellis) So, do you have anything to say, man? Mike Ellis: I certainly do. I was new with putting videos up and you can't blame me for making any mistake every once in a while. So, for what it's worth, I do appologize. NC: There now. You see? There's no problem too big that can't be solved by a humble appology. Unfortunately the appolgy wasn't good enough! NC grabs Mike's head and bangs it onto his desk. Mike bleeds and cries in pain. NC: APPOLOGIZE AGAIN! Mike Ellis (sobbing): I'm sorry! NC bangs Mike's head again to the desk. NC: APPOLOGIZE AGAIN! Mike Ellis: I'm so sorry! NC pushes Mike away. Mike disappears under the NC's desk. He kicks Mike several times. Mike cries harder. NC: NOW LICK﻿ MY FEET! LICK MY FEET! Now clean up your own blood! NC pulls out his pistol and starts beating Mike ruthlessly who is still under the desk. NC: Now clean up your own blood! Mike Ellis: Ok... NC (Voiceover): Well, water under the bridge. A mistake that didn't last long but certainly last a long impression. Mike whines under the desk. NC kicks him to quiet him down. Douchy (Voiceover): Number 4 - Lizards DO eat fish, you big moron! NC (Voiceover): Uh-huh. This is from my Godzilla review. I pointed out that luring Godzilla with fish really didn't make any sense because lizards don't eat fish, they eat bugs! But after I heard there are some forms of lizards that do in fact eat fish, which of course makes my statement wrong. But really, does that excuse this horrible line? Dr. Niko Tatopoulus: That's a lot of fish. NC: I still don't get it! Mike (Under NC's desk): Get what? NC strikes Mike with his pistol. NC: Notihng too mush to say about this one. I said lizards do not fish, they do, so let's move on. A man: Idiot! Douchy (Voiceover): Number 3 - How DARE you make fun of Mako, you ignorant bastard! NC (Voiceover): Yes. I'll never hear the end of this one. This all started with the TMNT review, which I like to point out everybody requested me to do and yet got really pissed off when I did it. NC: Does my audience just have multiple personality disorder? NC (Voiceover): Well, anyway. We got to the part where Splinter shows up, and I simply didn't think his voice matched. He just sounded way to shaky for me. Wasn't like the Splinters I've every heard of before. Picture of Mako is shown while the comments of angry viewers are displayed. Comment 1: "You don't mess with Mako, Mother fucker." Comment 2: "Leave Mako alone, he is the Man!" Comment 3: " You should crucify your privates for making fun of Mako!" NC (Voiceover): Well, this started an outrage from Mako fans. I didn't know who the guy was but I quickly found out. Apparantly he's an incredibly beloved actor, having been nominated for an Oscar and doing constant voiceover work in the hit show Avatar. It also didn't help that the guy died from esophageal cancer. I made a freaking cigarrette show kind of review. Subtitle: From TMNT Review Past NC despairs when he hears Mako's voice acting. Past NC (Voiceover): God. What have they done with Splinter's voice? He sounds like Mr. Miyagi after he smoked a pack a Marlboros. Past NC mimicks Mako's voice and says gibberish. Current NC nervously laughs adjusts his tie. NC (Voiceover): I actually posted a video explaining that I had no intention of insulting the guy and even joked about it in my Sidekicks review. I guess some good came out of it. But the demage was done and the message was clear. Nobody fucks with Mako. A man: You said it, man. Douchy (Voiceover): Number 2 - Your constant spelling mistakes, jackass! NC's past spelling mistakes are shown during NC's voiceover. NC (Voiceover): Yes, if you watch my videos, you may notice a pattern that there's a lot of spelling mistakes. NC: It's sorta like if you cross dislikes with a complete idiot. NC (Voiceover): I do my best to try to correct my many spelling errors but no matter how hard I try to keep getting through. Especially the one at the end of A Kid in King Arthur's Court. I smashed my head to make myself forget about the horrible movie and misspelled one of the words in the credit. NC's past spelling mistakes: A Kid in King Arthur's Court is '''oqned' by Disney'' NC (Voiceover): A lot of people thought this was part of the joke that I smashed my head so hard that I got the spelling wrong. NC: Uh... yeah. That was it. NC (Voiceover): But I spelling errors proved me wrong. There's even an incident where I spelled my OWN NAME, Nostalgia Critic wrong. NC's past spelling mistakes: '''Nostalglia' Critic'' NC (Voiceover): That is inexcusable. NC: I SUCK! NC (Voiceover): I almost thought about making a contest where we spot the first spelling error in every feature review we get a fucking x spots. the only downside is there wouldn't be enough x spots in the world to give out. What can I say? I'm not a bad writer, I'm just a pissed for editor. A man: That was really.. Stupid! NC (Voiceover): And the number 1 Nostalgia Critic F*ckup is... Douchy (Voiceover): Number 1 - How could you not put Optimus Prime in the Top 11 Saddest Nostalgic moments? You're the devil! NC (Voiceover): This is gonna haunt my till the day I die. When I did the Top 11 Saddest Nostalgia moments I left off what many concerned to be the saddest one of all time, the death of Optimus Prime in the Transformers the Movie. Douchy: How could you! You ignorant ass! NC: Well, it's just a... Douchy: He died for your sins! NC: Well, I kind of... Douchy: You're going to hell! NC: No, I mean... Douchy: HELL! NC: Let me explain. NC (Voiceover): You see, I never actually saw the Transformer the Movie in theaters. I didn't even know there was one untill I was a freshman in high school. By that time I wasn't really in the Transformers much anymore, but a friend of mine forced me to watch it anyway. When Optimus Prime died, I thought it was more weird than it was tragic. In fact the whole film is a blood bath. Or... oil bath whatever you wanna call it. I mean everyone seems to die. It's like it was the theme of the movie of something. Live life and then fucking die! The end! Buy our products! NC: So I guess it really didn't left an impression as much as just left me confused. However it definitely left an impression with other fans. And they were certain to let me know about it. I felt so bad for leaving it out that in my next review review I turned Optimus Prime into Jesus Christ. Now give me credit! That was nice of me. Optimus Prime: Remember. I died for your sins. NC (Voiceover): But people still to this date can't believe that I made such a huge mistake. Various footages of people protesting NC (Voiceover): There were protests in the streets, nations went to war, it tore the world apart. Clearly, there was only one possible thing I could do. NC: To give the situation the dignity that it deserves, I hired one of the greatest generals to read the notable appology that I personally wrote. Subtitle: Optimus Prime Memorial Service Patton (apologizing to his troops after the "slapping" incident): Now, I freely admit that my method was wrong, but I hope you can understand my motive. And that you will accept this explanation... and this... apology. NC: I know that looks like a clip from Patton but... It wasn't. NC (Voiceover): Optimus, dear Optimus. Can you ever forgive me? Optimus Prime: I died for your sins. NC: And clearly I will only die for mine. Footage of the past mistakes of NC is shown while Everything You Know is Wrong is played. NC (Voiceover): So that about does it. I made a lot of mistakes in the past and I'm sure to make lot more of them in the future. NC: And as always if I ever make a mistake, don't ever be afraid to bring it up. It's the only way I'll ever know. Just don't be a great asshole like Douchy McNitpick here! Douchy: You forgot to mention that the guy who sang in How the Grinch Stole Christmas did sing in the Haunted Mansion... NC who cannot take this any longer pulls out his gun and goes offscreen to take care of Douchy. NC: That's it! I'm coming over! I'll fucking whip ya! Douchy: Ha! That too would be physically impossible. How could you find me if you don't even know where I live? Sound of windows being broken can be heard. Shocked Douchy goes offscreen to check. Then we hear NC firing his pistol while fighting with Douchy. NC (Offscreen): Come here! You fucking little dick cheese! Don't run! Don't run! I wanna be a friend! I will let you clean up your own blood! In the credits, a deliberate f*ckup by Nostalgia Critic is shown: Sorry for all the mistakes I've '''maid'.'' Douchy (Voiceover): Made is spelled wrong. A gunshot is heard and Douchy screams. After the credit: Douchy is sitting in front of his computer. Douchy: Oh, shit, shit shit, shit! Oh my god! Douchy goes offscreen to fight NC. '' '''Douchy' (Offscreen): Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me! [[ThatGuyWithTheGlasses|'ThatGuyWithTheGlasses']] (Offscreen, laughing)): Fuck! I hurt myself. God dammit! Category:Content Category:Guides